They Will Be Loved
by GrinningFlowers
Summary: It's been a while since Loki ended up living at the Avengers mansion, and it's been just as long since him and Tony have begun "talking".


It had been exactly four months, six days, eleven hours, and twenty minutes since superpowered criminal, Loki Laufeyson had begrudgingly agreed to live in the Avengers mansion due to a serious injury and having nowhere else to go, the numbers only being known because Tony Stark had instructed Jarvis to keep count. The count was only to win a bet with Clint and Bruce according to the billionaire, never wanting to admit that it was to silently gloat at how long he'd been able to keep the god around. Or to be more precise, in his arms.

The two men fought, well playfully disagreed would be a better term, constantly, causing the rest of the team, except for Natasha who'd most likely figured it all out quickly, to worry. Even if they appeared to despise each other's company, they truly couldn't get enough of the other. It was shocking that the two, being a similar and different as possible, could get along so perfectly. So perfectly in fact that they could talk easily, drink together, go out together (Loki in diguise of course), and even do things that would make Steve blush to the roots of his hair and Thor long to smash Tony's face in with Mjolnir. They grew closer gradually until they had something both would deny tooth and nail, for the simple matter of appearances, but you can't run from such things for too long. Which leads to the situation of the day Tony brought Loki out to help him bring in some scraps for a new project he couldn't order parts like usual for. Fury had been watching him and everything he did outside the tower better than Clint, and Tony was sick of it for the time being.

* * *

"Will you now tell me why you've dragged me out here, Stark?" Loki asked, arms crossed tightly over his chest as they stood in front of what could only be described as a mountain of junk outside.

"If you're patient you'll see it," Tony replied, enjoyment apparent in his voice as he rummaged around in the pile. In response Loki sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, obviously wanting to make a show of his annoyance. Tony snorted and ignored him, standing up a few moments later and placing a hand on Loki's chest, "You should probably take a few steps back if you enjoy looking like that." He raised one thin eyebrow in question, but heeded the warning and stepped back a few feet with Tony.

"Is it strange that I do not advise this already?"

"Not at all," Tony flashed Loki his award winning smile before pulling out a silver device from his pocket and stood with his back to the pile. He pressed something on the side of it before slowly raising his arms in his favorite of demonstration poses, the junk soon being engulfed in flames an explosion. Bits flew here and there, miraculously missing the billionaire and sorcerer. Loki tried his best to contain his smile at the sight, but half of his smile still curved up,

"I must say, that is impressive. I never expected you to be able to cause such destruction."

"You should know by now to expect the unexpected of me," there was that infuriating, but adorable even though Loki would never admit it, smile once again. Loki smirked as he shot back,

"According to your reputation, you're very predictable." Tony wondered if he should be offended by that, but shrugged instead, returning his smirk,

"Maybe I should disprove this myth."

"How predictable."

"Now you're just being mean."

"I have to live up to my own reputation, do I not?"

"Well you haven't been doing a very good job at it lately." Tony took pleasure in seeing Loki's scowl,

"That is your fault Stark!"

"How so?" The accused man questioned as he knelt down, no longer giving Loki his full attention, picking up pieces of scrap metal. This only fueled his frustrations,

"You've been corrupting me!"

"You haven't seemed to mind being corrupted," Tony chuckled, which caused him to receive a kick in the ass, "Hey!"

"I despise you Anthony Stark!" Tony rolled onto his back, gazing up at the rage filled god, unable to suppress a smile. He apparently had a death wish today.

"I know you don't mean that Lokes." He was taken completely by surprise as the nickname was introduced, making it all the more amusing to Tony.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know everything, isn't that obvious?"

"It's impossible for a mere mortal to know everything," Loki mocked, but was obviously calming down, which relaxed the Avenger part of Tony that screamed at him to suit up.

"I'm not your typical mortal," he responded, standing up with the scraps in one arm.

"I must agree with that statement, but I still must leave your company soon."

"Thor will be heartbroken."

"I do not care how that fool feels."

"You'd be hunted again."

"That means nothing to me."

"I'd be the enemy."

"You've always been the enemy." Tony furrowed his brow, forcing himself to keep his words at bay. The words he feared to let out so much.

"I think you'd miss my company," He was able to say after a long beat of silence.

"Why would I miss the company of someone do beneath me?"

"Because you've been pretty needy for my attention lately." Tony silently cursed himself for saying that as Loki glared at him furiously.

"You're making the decision more appeasing by the minute, Stark." For once, Tony decided to swallow his pride, desperate to stop being called Stark in the form of an insult. He'd even admit that he'd like to be "Tony" to Loki for once.

"Fine, I'd miss you."

"What?" The question was spoken in such a startled tone, it made him wonder of Loki'd missed every subtle hint that had to have been there.

"I'd miss you, Loki! Anthony Edward Stark would miss you damn it!" He snapped, feeling his cheeks heat up. Loki stared at him, mouth in a questioning line and brows scrunched together.

"I see..." he spoke slowly, green eyes trained on Tony's chocolate ones.

"So will you stick around for a while longer?"

"I will think over it."

"Good, now help me pick this crap up," Tony stated, leaning down to pick up more of the metal, which Loki helped him with, having a happy shine to the usually dark emeralds. This made Tony wonder if he should have spoken up earlier.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. This is incredibly short because it's a one shot and my very first time writing FrostIron. I want to get a feel for it before I get even close to trying my hand at chapter stories for my favorite pairing.**

**The story was inspired by my Avengers Sims 3 game and the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.**


End file.
